


Stay With Me

by FujoshiForBrownies



Category: Kuroshitsuji : The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World - Iwasaki/Mori/Mari
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiForBrownies/pseuds/FujoshiForBrownies
Summary: Eric gives Alan a reason to stay, and a reason to enjoy the present.





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I have returned from my nearly month long respite from this awesome site!! Eek!!! I don’t like being away for so longggggggggg. So yah I’m alive lol

  
‘Alan Humphries  
Lest we forget an amazing friend, with a heart  
As caring as he was’

“I don't understand..” Eric tries again to get a definitive answer from Alan, who's turned away from him, busy with the paperwork he has to finish. “Doing something as depressing as picking your own grave? Babe, why would you do that?”

Alan can hear the worry in his co workers voice and lets out a soft sigh, knowing Eric understands the reason as much as he does, but still wants to sway him away from it. Alan knows he doesn't have much longer - the attacks have been more frequent as of this passing week - and just wants to get this out of the way. To have a choice, to have a voice, in something concerning him for once. Everything seems to be decided for him.

‘I told you, Eric.” Alan repeats the words he's said - over a hundred times, it feels like - once again, still keeping his face carefully turned away from Eric’s scrutinizing eyes, those beautiful green eyes and long yellow hair. And a smirk that Alan just wants to kiss away whenever he sees Eric look concerned or worried or anything for him. Because..

Because i'm afraid of dying alone…

“But still, why?!” Eric cries out, actually grasping the back of Alan’s chair to spin him around, holding his chin so Alan has to look at him. “Why can't you just enjoy the time you have?!”

“Because it's so limited, Eric. Why should I try to enjoy-”

Alan can get no farther as Eric leans forward, grasping Alan’s thin wrists and pinning them to the seat as he kisses him, right there in the office, where everybody could see. Alan’s eyes widen as he feels Eric crawl up onto the seat with him, not giving him any chance to move away. Alan’s surprised, but eventually gives in, even tilting his head to match Eric’s.

The kiss ends way too soon for Alan’s liking, but he's shocked yet again when he feels a hand on his tie, subtly loosening it in a way that's not supposed to be noticed. Eric tilts his head, pressing a soft, fluttering kiss to the crook of his neck, avoiding the spot where the Thorns have left a vinelike black imprint on Alan’s neck. Alan’s heart races, but he knows he's helpless to stop Eric when he gets like this. So, for now, Alan decides to relax and enjoy the ride, knowing Eric would never do anything to hurt him intentionally.

 

 

 


End file.
